Rovers in Little Tokyo
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Road Rovers team up with the Samurai Pizza Cats, after the Big Cheese, archenemy of the Pizza Cats, sucks them into his dimension, after partnering with Parvo, Groomer, and Storm. Pairings: Hunter and Colleen, Speedy and Polly, Good Bird and Carla.


**Rovers in Little Tokyo**

**A Road Rovers/Samurai Pizza Cats X-Over.**

**Rating: G (Only the normal amount of violence you'd expect in these two shows)**

**Pairings: Hunter and Colleen, Speedy Cerviche and Polly Esther Cerviche, Good Bird and Carla Crow.**

**Story by: Phoenix710**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Road Rovers or Samurai Pizza Cats, nor do I claim any rights whatsoever to the locations or characters associated with them. Road Rovers is a registered TM of Warner Bros, Inc., and Samurai Pizza Cats is a registered TM of Saban. Megatron and the Decepticons are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. **

**(Ultra-Mart, however, is a product of my imagination) Samantha is also a character that I made up. She's a newly recruited Rover, and future Road Rover fanfics will feature more on her.**

**Summary: The Big Cheese, the archenemy of the Samurai Pizza Cats, sneaks back into Little Tokyo after being exiled, determined to get revenge on the Pizza Cats. To that end, he has his henchman, Jerry Atrick, and his Ninja Crows, create a dimensional portal for him, so he can search for allies to help him beat the Pizza Cats. He finally winds up in the Road Rovers reality, where he convinces Parvo, Groomer, and Storm, that he will help them beat their enemies, the Road Rovers, in exchange for their help against the Pizza Cats. When the villains head back to Little Tokyo, Cheese focuses the dimensional portal on the Rovers, who are out buying groceries, and sucks them into Little Tokyo. The Rovers meet the Pizza Cats, who are also out on a supply run for their pizza parlor. The two teams of heroes compare notes on their enemies, and head off to stop them. Can the combined might of the Road Rovers and the Samurai Pizza Cats prevail, or will the Big Cheese and the other villains have their revenge?**

**Chapter 1: Grocery Run**

It was shaping up to be a rather quiet summer day for the Road Rovers, since they hadn't been sent out on any missions in almost three weeks, which they really didn't mind, as it gave them time to enjoy themselves, without worrying about the possibility of death claiming one of them. However, Colleen, as always, was cautious about the unusual lack of activity from Parvo, or from any of their other enemies, since it meant that they had a seriously evil scheme in the works. Although, she supposed, it was rather nice to just get out, enjoy some fresh air, and, of course, to be able to spend time with Hunter, the Retriever-mix cano-sapien that was not only the leader of the team, but also her best friend, and the dog she loved with all her heart. Lately, he had been acting less and less shy around her as well, and they had begun taking moonlight strolls on the beach, both of them in cano-sapien form, as well as going out to dinner, seeing movies, and other such activities common for a couple in love. Today, they had gone out to the local Ultra-Mart for a much-needed supply run. Each of them had their own lists, of course, and Hunter also had his own list of supplies that he needed to pick up for the Headquarters itself: Blankets, batteries, camping gear, tools for vehicle maintenance, and a whole mess of other stuff. Colleen was picking up some Hot Pockets (the Pepperoni kind), some canned soups, vegetables, fruits, crackers, protein bars, bottled water, some soda, peanut butter, bread, and some more cherry-limeade ice cream, since she had taken a real liking to the stuff. Hunter had taken her out to the beach on a date two weeks ago, and the two of them had decided to go and have ice cream before they left. Colleen chuckled to herself, when she remembered how cute Hunter had looked, with a bit of his own cherry-limeade ice cream on his lips. He had reached for a napkin from the pile on the Street Rover's dashboard, but Colleen smiled, shook her head, and said "No, Huntie¼ ¼ let me." With that, the beautiful Collie cano-sapien leaned in close, and kissed Hunter deeply, as they were sitting in the Street Rover, with the windows tinted, and the AC running. He blushed, but then returned her kiss. When they had pulled apart, Hunter said "Thanks, Colleen¼ ¼ I never realized, until now, what I'd been missing. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on." The two finished their ice cream, then drove home. Colleen snapped herself back to reality, and headed for the checkout line, after making sure she had everything on her list. Once she got there, she saw Hunter come up behind her, along with a store employee, who was wheeling along a second cart, filled with the non-food supplies. Exile, Blitz, and Shag were a few registers down, and for once, Blitz wasn't making a total fool of himself. They went on about their business, totally unaware of what was about to happen.

**Meanwhile¼ .in another universe¼ ¼ .**

It was just beginning to get dark in Little Tokyo, when, in one of the lesser-known caves that led from the ocean, a small raft was pulling in. On it were the exiled villains of the city, Seymour "Big" Cheese, and his henchman, Jerry Atrick, an elderly, evil crow who was his boss's chief architect for their giant robots, and the leader of Cheese's main goon squad, the Ninja Crows. Talon, the new field leader of the Ninja Crows, had been made leader due to the void left by the former villain-turned-hero, Good Bird, who now fought alongside the Samurai Pizza Cats, who were the reason why Cheese had been exiled by Princess Vi, the pampered, hot-tempered teenage ruler of Little Tokyo, shortly after the city had nearly been destroyed by a giant comet, which Speedy Cerviche, the leader of the Pizza Cats, and Good Bird, had destroyed, using the power of The Supreme Catatonic, the giant robot which the Pizza Cats called on only in the most dire of emergencies. Cheese turned to Jerry, and said "Jerry, I've been thinking¼ ¼ maybe we need to look for someone to help us destroy those mangy flea-bitten goody-two-shoes, and that traitorous feather duster Good Bird as well. "Well, Your Cheesiness, I've been working on an idea in my head for a while now: we could head to one of our secret hideouts in the warehouse district, and I could then have our Ninja Crows create a dimensional portal, so you can use it to bring villains from other universes into this one, to overwhelm the Pizza Cats, and finally take over this city." Cheese thought about it for a minute, then said "I don't know why I never thought of it before, Jerry, let's do some dimension hopping¼ ..I just hope I don't get sued by the guys at the Sci-Fi Channel for ripping off any of their shows."

**Five hours later:**

The Big Cheese was getting impatient, pacing around the warehouse, threatening to pull a tantrum any minute and explode, when, finally, he heard Jerry Atrick and Talon approaching. Turning around, he said "Well, is it done yet?" Happily, Jerry replied "Yes, Cheesy, it's ready for it's trial run. I've even found three villains that show a great deal of promise." "Oh¼ ..who¼ ..Megatron, leader of the Decepticons¼ .is he one?" Jerry shook his head and sighed "No¼ he's far too ruthless. He'd probably destroy us as well as Little Tokyo." Cheese pouted for a moment, then said "Who did you find, Jerry?" Jerry Atrick gestured to Talon, who began pushing buttons on the control console. An image of a tall man, wearing a metal skull-cap, and having a long mustache, a metallic hand and foot, and evil, cruel eyes appeared. "General Parvo. He specializes in the use of brainwashed dogs to attempt world conquest." The image shifted, to a black-haired woman, wearing a metal helmet, and a red-and-black bodysuit. This is his assistant, Groomer. She handles the intake of dogs into his system, where he changes them into obedient mutant slaves. Another man appeared, this one shorter and less built than Parvo. "Zachary Storm, washed out of the military for dereliction of duty." Cheese smiled, and said "Give me some incentive that I can use on them to get them to help us out." Talon switched the image again, and a picture of four armor-clad humanoid dogs, and one unarmored white furred giant, appeared. "The Road Rovers. They've stood in Parvo, Groomer, and Storm's way every time. They're a well-organized group, led by a Golden Retriever mix named Hunter, who has the power of super speed." Talon then zoomed in on Colleen. "This is their 2nd in command, Colleen. She's a Collie, and is highly skilled in martial arts, and she's also very quick and agile. Next, is a Husky named Exile, who is extremely strong, and can fire freeze or heat beams from his eyes. He's also a mechanical wizard. Next is Blitz, a Doberman. He has powerful fangs and claws, but is cowardly and vain. This, he said, is Muzzle, an insane, uncontrollable Rottweiller Finally, there's Shag, a Kommondor. He's also super strong, and can store pretty much anything in his fur coat, but is also a coward." Cheese made his decision. "Suck those hero hounds into our dimension, Talon, and I'll go and recruit their enemies' help. We'll take out these Road Rovers, and the Pizza Cats, all at once. **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**" With that, Cheese got set to head off, along with Jerry Atrick and five Ninja Crows.

**Chapter 2: Cheese's Scheme Comes To A Boil.**

Arriving in a heavily-fortified base, Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and the five Ninja Crows looked around, before discussing which way to go, until suddenly, two huge, slobbering mutant dogs came up to them, and aimed laser rifles at them. Seeing no real alternatives, other than surrender or get shot, Cheese and the others put their hands up, and were marched into Parvo's command room. Groomer turned to look at them, and said to the Cano-Mutants "Dismissed." Saluting, the two hulking brutes walked out, leaving Cheese and the others to face Groomer. Cheese decided to try and earn her confidence, so he said "Listen, now, I'm not here to make trouble for you, but to help you make trouble for your enemies¼ ¼ .a certain pack of goody-two-shoes hounds. Where's your boss, anyway?" Groomer scowled, then pulled a communicator off of her boot. "General, would you and Storm come up here? We've got some¼ ¼ gentlemen¼ ¼ that would like a word with you." After a few moments' pause, there came a response "Yes, Groomer, I'll be right up¼ .**cough hack ugh****¼****¼**" Parvo arrived five minutes later, along with Storm, and Groomer saluted. "Sorry to disturb you General, and Storm, but these¼ ¼ gentlemen here¼ .wish to discuss helping us get rid of the Road Rovers." Smiling evilly, Parvo gestured to the Big Cheese. "Greetings. I am General Parvo, you've already met Groomer, my charming assistant, and this is Captain Zachary Storm, my latest business partner. Now, you want to discuss helping us with those flea-bitten mongrel heroes?" Smiling, Cheese said "Uh¼ yes, actually. My name is Seymour "Big" Cheese, but you can just call me Seymour. This is my assistant, Jerry Atrick, and these are my elite guard Ninja Crows. I've come from another dimension, using a dimensional portal, to enlist your help in getting rid of a similar thorn in my side to your Road Rovers, The Samurai Pizza Cats. If you help me get rid of my problem, I'll help you get rid of yours. How's that sound?" "Well, Mr. Cheese, you sound like someone I can work with. Consider it a deal;" Parvo replied. "Great. The Rovers are getting pulled into my dimension now, so we can head in after them, and take out both my enemies, and yours. That way, you can take over the world on your side, and I can take over Little Tokyo on my side." Once the villains got everything together, they all headed back, after Cheese called Talon and told him to initiate the plan.

**Back to the Rovers¼ .**

The Road Rovers had finished paying for their groceries, and were loading them into the Turbojet Rover, when everything suddenly went black. Hunter's last words, before his vision went dark, were "Colleen¼ ¼ ¼ hold on¼ ¼ .."

Hours later, the Rovers woke up, and tried to get their bearings straight. "Ugh¼ ..blimey, where are we, Huntie?", asked Colleen, as she looked around her. Hunter finished putting the groceries back into the storage compartments, so they wouldn't go bad, then replied "Well, I think it's safe to say that we're not in Kansas anymore." Colleen chuckled at Hunter's joke, then said "Well, I think we should lock down the Turbojet Rover, and go exploring. Maybe we'll find out where we are, how we got here, and more importantly, how we can get back home." Hunter smiled at her, and said "Colleen, that sounds like a great idea. Come on, Rovers, let's go have ourselves a look around." With that, the Rovers set off, determined to find out what had caused them to be brought to this unfamiliar place."

**Meanwhile, at Little Tokyo Marketplace: **

The Samurai Pizza Cats, Speedy Cerviche, Guido Anchovy, and Polly Esther Cerviche, were doing some shopping for supplies for their pizza parlor. Speedy was buying pizza dough, Guido was getting the pizza sauce and toppings, and Polly was buying the spices and flour, as well as the other supplies, such as soda, salad supplies, dressings, and a whole bunch of other assorted supplies. Speedy came up to her, finally done with his supply run, and said "Hey, Polly, you almost done? I'd like to get back before Francine blows a fuse on us for missing the dinner rush." Polly smiled, and replied "Yeah, I've got everything. Where's Guido at?" As if on cue, the blue-armored cat appeared, and said "You rang, Polly?" Getting a slightly irritated look in her eyes, Polly said "Don't start, Guido, unless you want the business end of my new Teflon pan against your skull." Backing off, Guido said "Sorry, just trying to make a conversation." The Pizza Cats paid for their groceries, then walked outside, and were just about to head for their pizza parlor, when Speedy said "Hey, Guido, Polly¼ .you ever see them around before?" Polly looked over, and saw that Speedy was looking at 5 humanoid dogs. One of them looked at the Pizza Cats, then motioned to his companions. "Hey there, uh¼ ..we're kinda lost, and we're wondering if you could give us some help?" Speedy looked Hunter up and down, then said "Who are you, anyway?" Hunter replied "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Hunter, leader of the Road Rovers." Colleen introduced herself next "Cheerio, 'guv, my name's Colleen, the number two on the Road Rovers team." Exile stepped forward next "Is nice to meet you, Comrade. My name is Exile." Next came Blitz. "I'm Blitz, nice to meet you." Colleen stepped forward, and introduced Shag. "The big white fella there is Shag. He can't really talk, but he's still pretty handy. "Rah Rah ree roo." "What'd he say?" Polly asked "He says nice to meet you." Hunter came forward again, and said "This here's my buddy Muzzle. He's not quite sane, so we keep him strapped to the cart, unless we really get in trouble." Speedy, Guido, and Polly shook hands with the Rovers, then made their introductions. "My name's Speedy Cerviche, leader of the Samurai Pizza Cats." Guido stepped up next, and said "Hi there. The name's Guido Anchovy." Polly came up next, and shook hands with each Road Rover in turn "My name's Polly Esther Cerviche, recently married to Speedy." Hunter said "It's nice to meet you guys. We were doing some shopping, just like it looks like you were, when everything went black. When we came to, we found ourselves here." Speedy said "Well, welcome to Little Tokyo. If my guess is right, I'm betting that The Big Cheese has something to do with this mess." The Rovers looked at each other, then Colleen said "Big Cheese, who's he?" Polly said "He's the former Prime Minister of Little Tokyo, but was exiled by the ruler, Princess Vi, for being a corrupt, lying, cheating, no-good crook, and for trying to seize power from the emperor and take over the city." Hunter spoke up afterwards, saying "You wouldn't happen to know anyplace we could stay for a few days, until we find a way back home, would you?" Speedy looked over at Guido and Polly, then said "Actually, the three of us work at a pizza parlor, when we're not busy fighting crime. You can stay there if you'd like." The Rovers discussed this amongst themselves, then Hunter replied "I like the sound of that. We'll even help you out." Speedy, Guido, and Polly agreed, then the two groups of heroes headed back to the Turbojet Rover, climbed in, and, twenty minutes later, Hunter brought the jet down to a nice, smooth landing out back.

**Chapter 3: Getting Settled In**

Speedy, Guido, and Polly walked into the parlor first, to talk about their new friends' situation with Francine and Good Bird, whilst the Rovers waited out in the tables. Francine was unsure at first, until Speedy piped in with "Francine, come on, have a heart. They're here due to Cheese messing around with some dimensional portal of some kind, they've got no other place to go, and they've even agreed to help us out here, in order to earn their keep. From what I've heard, Hunter, their leader, is extremely fast on his feet, so he could do deliveries along with me, Guido, and Good Bird. Colleen is pretty skilled in martial arts, and she's also pretty handy in the kitchen, so she could help you and Polly. Exile's good with machines, so he could give all of us a hand around here. Blitz could cut

the toppings and put them on the pizzas, so Good Bird doesn't have to do both topping them and delivering them, and Shag, he's also good with cooking." Good Bird piped in with "I think we ought to at least give them a chance, Francine." After a few more minutes, Francine said "Alright, they've got a week. If they do well here, they can stay. Any major goof-ups, and they're out of here." Speedy headed out to inform the Rovers, and they all then headed back to introduce themselves. Once everyone had been introduced, Speedy opened the door for the dinner rush. Francine was quickly amazed at how well the Rovers helped make things run so smoothly. Hunter and Colleen helped Speedy and Guido wait tables, Exile took turns with Francine on the cash register, Blitz and Good Bird cut up toppings and cooked the pizzas, and Shag brought the food out of the freezer out back when needed. After they closed up for the night at 11:30pm, Francine said "Well, I have to say, I'm impressed. I take back what I said earlier. You Rovers can stay here as long as you need to." Hunter smiled, then said "Great, where are the bedrooms?" Polly answered "They're upstairs, but there's only 3 extra rooms left, so you'll have to sleep two in each room." Hunter said "Okay. I'll room with Colleen. Exile, you're with Blitz, and Shag, you take care of Muzzle." Blitz then said "Hey, how come the mutt gets to sleep in the same room as the pretty collie-girl? I should be the one¼ ¼ ." "Blitz, keep your trap shutski, before you get yourself in trouble."; Exile cautioned. Not knowing when to quit, Blitz kept going. "I should be the one that gets to sleep in the room with her, not Hunter." Polly finally had enough of his big mouth, and belted him with her frying pan, upon which, the Doberman fell over, unconscious. "Hey, Hunter, is he always like that?"; asked Good Bird. "Blitz isn't that bad¼ he's just¼ ¼ .ummmmmmmmmm¼ ." "A first-class weird boy."; said Exile. "Huh¼ .he seems to think that he's God's gift to women."; Polly said, rolling her eyes. Colleen replied "If he's God's gift to women, where's the receipt?". The others laughed at Colleen's joke, then headed to bed for the night. Hunter climbed into his bed, and Colleen got into hers, which was across the room from Hunter's. "Good night, Colleen. See you tomorrow." Hunter said, flipping the light off, after putting on his pajamas. Colleen put on her night robe, then said "Good night, Huntie. See you in the morning."

**The next morning¼ ..**

After having breakfast, the Rovers helped out the Pizza Cats with their usual duties. Hunter, Guido, Speedy, and Good Bird did the deliveries, Colleen and Polly served the customers who came in to eat, Francine and Exile ran the register, Blitz took care of topping the pizzas, and Shag cooked, and pulled stuff from the freezer. At about 12:15pm, Big Al Dente called, and Francine picked up. "Pizza Cats' Pizza, get out the cash, we'll be there in a flash." "Francine, I need the Pizza Cats here at the palace now. The Big Cheese is back, and he's wreaking havoc again. He's also got some new allies."; Big Al said. Francine immediately recalled Speedy, Guido, and Good Bird, who were already on their way back. Hunter had come in from making a pair of deliveries, one to Lucille, and the other to Guru Lou, just as Big Al called, and the other Rovers joined him, wondering what was going on. Francine briefed them, and then the cats jumped into their ovens to don their armor, Good Bird said his goodbye's to his wife, Carla, and the Rovers headed out to wait for the Pizza Cats to fly off, upon which, they would follow them into action. Francine raised the massive gun on the roof of the parlor, and said over the loudspeaker "Citizens of Little Tokyo, the Pizza Cats are headed out, so if you see them, give them a shout!" Squeezing the trigger, she first launched Speedy, then Guido, then finally, Polly. Mama and Junior looked up, and Junior said "Mama, look, there go the cats again. Why don't they just take a bus?" Mama said "I'd rather fly too, with the way gas prices are these days." Hunter gunned the Turbojet Rover's engines, and took off after the Pizza Cats. Good Bird decided to hitch a flight with them, and settled in next to Exile. "So, Comrade Bird, where are we to be going?" Good Bird replied "We're going to Little Tokyo's Imperial Palace, to meet with Big Al Dente, our boss, and the city's ruler, Princess Vi. Just a word of warning: DO NOT tick her off, or she'll have you sent to Prisoners' Island." "Thanks for warning, I will be on best behavior." Hunter landed the plane, then called up from the pilot's seat; "Looks like we're here, gang. Let's go meet this Princess Vi and Al Dente, and see what's up with this Big Cheese goon."

**Chapter 4: Meeting Princess Vi**

Once inside the Imperial Palace, Al Dente came out of the throne room, and, upon seeing the Road Rovers, drew Speedy aside, and asked "Who are these guys, Speedy? I don't remember ever seeing them before." Speedy replied "They're the Road Rovers, a team of heroes that were brought here from another dimension by Big Cheese, thanks to his messing with a dimensional portal." Big Al looked the Rovers up and down, then said "Alright, no use stalling. I don't want to hear Princess Vi lose her temper again. She's already sent three servants to Prisoners' Island." Blitz, always the one with the big mouth, said "Hah, I'm not afraid of some little Princess. Just let her try sending me to Prisoners' Island, and I'll bite her little tooshie." Colleen looked at Blitz, then let him have it **"HIYA!!!!!! CREST!!!!!! COLGATE!!!!! MENTADENT!!!!!"** Blitz ended up sailing right into the doors of the throne room, and Speedy said "Holy pepperoni¼ ¼ she's just as dangerous as Polly¼ .." Suddenly, Vi's voice was heard through the doors **"WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET OUT THERE?!!!!!!! AL, IF THE PIZZA CATS ARE HERE, BRING THEM IN, OTHERWISE, SEND WHOEVER IS MAKING THAT RACKET TO PRISONERS' ISLAND!!!!!!!!!" **Blitz, who had just regained consciousness, ran and hid behind Exile. Colleen, in response, said "Fluffypants¼ .." Minutes later, Big Al opened the doors, and the Pizza Cats and Road Rovers walked in. Princess Vi said "Al, who are these armor-wearing dogs, and what are they doing here?" Hunter stepped up, bowed respectfully, then said "May I have permission to speak, Princess?" Vi nodded, and Hunter then said "My name is Hunter, the leader of the Road Rovers. My teammates and I are from another dimension, and we're here due to the Big Cheese messing around with some kind of dimensional portal. These are my teammates. Colleen, the sable and white-furred female Collie, Exile, the gray and white-furred Husky, Blitz, the Doberman, Shag, the Kommondor, and Muzzle, the Rottweiller. Muzzle's the one in the cart and straightjacket." Big Al took the floor, and said "We've tracked the Big Cheese and his buddies to this warehouse here,"; pointing the building out on a map of the city with his finger. Hunter pulled out a pocket GPS, and punched in the information. That done, he said "Okay, Rovers. This is our chance to confront this Big Cheese goon, along with whoever's helping him out, and that way, we can find a way to get back to our own dimension. **LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!!!!!**" With that, the Rovers headed back out to the Turbojet Rover, and took off.

**Chapter 5: The Heroes Unite For Battle**

After Hunter landed the Turbojet Rover in a secure location, and the Pizza Cats and Good Bird joined up with them, the two teams of heroes headed off in the direction of the warehouse. When they were about five blocks away, at least fifty Ninja Crows, as well as fifty Cano-Mutants, along with fifty robots that looked like a mix between T-1000 Terminators, and Imperial StormTroopers, stepped out, weapons ready. "Well, Huntie, since there's all these Cano-Mutants, we know Parvo's involved. Now, all we need to figure out is who owns the overgrown tinker toys." Five Ninja crows rushed forward, and Colleen wasted no time in putting them down. She jump kicked one of them, knocking him into a tree, then elbowed the second one in the sternum, and finally, she took out the other three with a backward spinning roundhouse, which knocked one of them into the other two, resulting in a domino effect. Exile froze twelve crows, then melted half of the enemy robots with his heat vision. Hunter cracked a right hook off the jaw of a Cano-Mutated Pit Bull, then he nailed eight Ninja Crows, with the help of Speedy and Guido. Guido used his Samurai Sunspot Umbrella, and wasted the remaining enemy 'bots, and Speedy sent the remaining Cano-Mutants running by unleashing his Cat's-Eye Slash, which blasted a huge, gaping fissure in the ground. Good Bird and Blitz dispatched about twelve Ninja Crows each, before Hunter and Shag undid Muzzle's restraints. Muzzle immediately went house on any Ninja Crow unfortunate enough to be within his path. Speedy looked over, and said "Oh¼ ..gods, I think I'm gonna be sick¼ ¼ " Colleen said "Ewwwwww¼ ¼ ¼ .gross." Blitz passed out in a dead faint, and Exile eased him to the ground. Speedy shielded Polly's eyes, so she didn't bear witness to the carnage. Good Bird said "You know, Hunter, I'm really glad I decided to become a hero, instead of staying with The Big Cheese. Your buddy's making mincemeat out of those Ninja Crows." Finally, after five minutes, the growling, snarling, and squawks of pain stopped, and everyone saw Muzzle laying stretched out, looking quite satisfied, on top of a pile of badly mauled Ninja Crows. After re-attaching Muzzle's restraints, the Rovers and the Pizza Cats made their way to the warehouse, where they found the door locked tight. "Well, how do we get in?"; asked Guido. Cracking her knuckles, Colleen said " 'Scuse me, gents. I'll get us in there in no time. **HIYA!!!!! BUFFY!!!!! XENA!!!!!" **Colleen's powerful blows pulverized the door, and Speedy said "Yikes¼ .I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Blitz opened up with his mouth again, and said "Hmmmpppphhhh¼ I could have taken that door out quicker, and without all that noise." Polly shot him a stare that gave new meaning to the phrase 'If looks could kill', and said "Listen, hotshot, don't make her give you another taste of what she did in the palace." Stubborn as ever, Blitz said, "You know, Colleen, if you weren't so cute, I'd¼ ." **"BRUCE LEE!!!!! JACKIE CHAN!!!! JET LI!!!!!!" **Blitz wound up with his second beating of the day, and when the heroes finally made it inside, they heard a voice that Hunter knew all to well "Well¼ .well¼ ..how nice of you Road Rovers to come¼ ..and I see you've brought your little kitty cat friends too. That just makes it all that much easier. Now we can get rid of you all at once! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!****¼****¼**** Ugh****¼**** ..cough****¼**** ..hack****¼**** ..wheeze****¼****¼**** LOZENGE!!!!!!!"** Hunter growled "Parvo¼ ¼ I knew it was you that was involved in this somehow, when your Cano-mutants tried to ambush us, along with Cheese's Ninja Crows, and those oversized wind-up toys. Whatever you're up to this time, Parvo, it won't work. This time, you're going down, and so is Big Cheese, and whoever else is helping you!" Storm finally decided to make his entrance, and said "I see you managed to get past my first group of StormBots, but you're not getting out of here alive, you pesky hounds. Same goes for you, you feline do-gooders." Colleen snarled, then said "Storm¼ ..I thought we'd taken care of you the last time we put you away¼ .after you tried to start a nuclear war¼ ..you just don't learn, do you?" Crossing the floor, Storm grabbed Colleen's lower jaw, and said "Keep your mouth shut, pup, or I'll have you used as target practice for my StormBots." Hunter shoved Storm off of her, then said "Keep your filthy hands off of Colleen, Storm. Nobody but me gets to touch her, got that?" **"ENOUGH CHITCHAT!!!!!"**; Talon yelled. **"NINJA CROWS, ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!" **At least five hundred Ninja Crows, Cano-Mutants, and StormBots swarmed the Rovers and Pizza Cats. The heroes fought bravely, but, eventually, Colleen said "Huntie, there's too many. We can't win." With that, The Cano-Mutants and StormBots quickly tied the Rovers up, while the Ninja Crows did the same with the Pizza Cats. All of them were thrown into a massive cage, and their ropes were undone. Good Bird and Muzzle were the only two that managed to escape capture, since Good Bird had managed to fight off the six Ninja Crows that tried to subdue him. Good Bird looked at Muzzle, and said "We'd better do something fast, otherwise, our friends there are gonna end up being target practice for those slobbering Cano-Mutant brutes, Terminator wannabees, and Ninja Crows. Muzzle panted in agreement, and he and Good Bird then worked out a plan of attack.

**Chapter 6: Rescue, and Ultimate Victory**

Parvo, Groomer, Storm, Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Talon were gloating over their victory, when suddenly, Talon saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye, before Good Bird smashed into him in a flying tackle. The two crows drew their swords, and began dueling, but it soon became clear that Good Bird had the overwhelming advantage. He was much faster, not to mention more experienced than Talon. Good Bird soon knocked Talon's sword from his grip, then rendered him unconscious with a rap to the side of the head from his sword handle. He turned towards the other villains, and said "Game's over, Cheese. You'd better let my friends go, or else¼ ." Smug and arrogant as ever, Parvo said "Or else what?" Shaking his head, Good Bird said "I guess I've got no other choice¼ .Okay, Muzzle¼ ¼ ..**NOW!!!!!!!!" **With that, Muzzle leapt out from behind a computer console, and slammed Parvo to the ground. He tore him up good, then moved on to Storm. Good Bird smashed the cage open, and then retrieved Speedy, Guido, and Polly's weapons. Once free, the heroes began laying into the Ninja Crows, Cano-Mutants, and StormBots with a vengeance. Within fifteen minutes, all the Ninja Crows were unconscious and tied up in ropes, as were the Cano-Mutants, and the StormBots had been melted, courtesy of Exile's heat vision. Out of the villains, only Big Cheese, Jerry Atrick, and Storm remained conscious. Parvo and Groomer had managed to escape through the portal, knowing that they had lost. Walking towards Storm, Colleen caught him as he tried to flee, and said "Going somewhere, Storm?" She then spun him around by pulling hard on his belt. Once he recovered from his spin cycle, he pulled a laser pistol, aimed it at Colleen, and said "Bad idea, puppy. Time to die!" Just as Storm was about to pull the trigger, Hunter charged in, and cracked a powerful, bone-shattering uppercut into Storm's jaw, dropping him like a sack of bricks. "Are you okay, Colleen?"; Hunter asked, concern filling his brown eyes. "I'm just fine and dandy, thanks to you, Huntie,"; Colleen replied, pulling Hunter into a hug. Cheese and Jerry Atrick ran for their last-ditch weapon, a giant robot. "Heh¼ ..he never learns, does he?" Speedy said, before drawing his Ginzu swords. "Let's all nail him at once, guys!" Speedy said, before powering up for the Cats' Eye Slash. Minutes later, Cheese noticed this from inside the robot, which looked like a giant T-Rex, and said "Oh no¼ ¼ .not again¼ ¼ .." Minutes later, Speedy yelled out **"CATS' EYE SLASH****¼**** ..HIYA!!!!!!" "SAMURAI SUNSPOT BLAST!!!!!!!"**, yelled Guido, unleashing the blast from his umbrella. Making the shape of a heart with her flute and katana, Polly yelled out **"HEARTBREAKER!!!!!" **Finally, Good Bird drew his sword, and then yelled **"THUNDERBIRD!!!!!!!!!!" **The combined attacks ripped into Cheese's robot, demolishing it. Heading outside, the heroes followed the debris from the robot, until they finally found Big Cheese and Jerry Atrick, both of them laying in a heap on top of each other. Exile picked up Big Cheese, and said "Now, you're going to tell me how to work that portal thing, or I'm going to make you wish you'd never become criminal." Cheese said "Oh yeah, how are you gonna make me talk, fuzz ball?" Exile said "Easy. I'll let Muzzle have some funski with you." Big Cheese immediately started sweating, then said "Okay¼ ..I'll talk¼ ¼ I'll talk, just keep that crazy dog away from me!" Minutes later, Cheese gave Exile the instructions for the portal, and then Speedy and Polly tied him and Jerry Atrick up. Colleen had tied Storm up, and Hunter planned on handing him over to the FBI as soon as they got home. First, the heroes stopped off at Princess Vi's palace to drop off Cheese and Jerry Atrick, and Vi promptly sentenced him to life on Prisoners' Island. Cheese, incensed at this, started screaming **"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!! MY PLAN WAS PERFECT, AND I STILL LOST AGAIN!!!!! NOT JUST TO THOSE PESKY PIZZA CATS, BUT ALSO TO A BUNCH OF HERO HOUNDS FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION****¼****¼****¼**** AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" **Within seconds, he exploded, blasting both himself and Jerry Atrick outside. Colleen said "Blimey¼ ¼ .I've heard of explosive personalities, but that takes the cake!" Hunter said "Thanks a bunch for your help, Speedy, Guido, Polly, and you too, Good Bird." The Rovers all said their goodbyes to Big Al Dente and Princess Vi, as well as Emperor Fred, who simply replied "Fah-red, Fred!" Twenty minutes later, the Rovers had all piled into the Turbojet Rover, after saying goodbye and thank you to the Pizza Cats. Speedy set the portal's coordinate system to take the Road Rovers back home. As soon as the Rovers were through the portal, Speedy destroyed it with a Cats' Eye Slash, and then he, Guido, Polly, and Good Bird headed back to the pizza parlor. After they got back to the parlor, Polly let Francine know what had happened while they were out, and then she and Speedy headed for their room. Guido helped Francine clean up and close the restaurant, while Good Bird put the money away in the safe. Finally, after everything was all set, Francine, Guido, and Good Bird went to bed too.

**Chapter 7: The Rovers' Homecoming, and The Wedding of Hunter and Colleen**

The Road Rovers finally arrived back at Road Rover Mission Control at 11:30pm, and, after they put the groceries away, which had survived due to being in the Turbojet Rover's storage compartments, they went and filled The Master in on what had happened to them. He was clearly happy to have them all back safe and sound, and even happier to hear that they had put Zachary Storm out of business forever, since he was now in Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary in Kentucky, and had been sentenced to life. "I'm sorry we didn't get Parvo, Master. He got away while we were busy dealing with Storm and Big Cheese, and their goons." The Master smiled, and said "That's fine, Hunter. The important thing is that you're all safe, and back home where you belong. You did well, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned towards his teammates, and said **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!!" **The rest of the team enthusiastically responded **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Hunter then remembered something. "Master, you know how Colleen and I have been dating for a few months now, right?" Smiling, The Master said "Yes, Hunter, why do you ask?" Hunter responded "Well, I think I'd like to take our relationship past just being friends, and going on dates. I've realized that I can't hide my feelings for Colleen any longer. I want to be with her for the rest of my life." Colleen walked over to him, and said "Huntie, are¼ .are you saying what I think you are?" Pulling out a small square-shaped blue velvet box, Hunter said "Yes, Colleen, I am. I love you, and I have since I first met you. I don't think I could spend my life with anyone other than you." Opening the box to reveal a lovely gold ring with a diamond set in it, Hunter got down on one knee, and said "Colleen, will you marry me?" Colleen's eyes went wide with joy and excitement, and she happily took the ring out of the box, and Hunter then slid it onto her finger. She leaned over and whispered into his ear "Yes, Huntie, I will. I love you, and I always will." Hunter smiled, and then pulled Colleen close, kissing her passionately. The Master, Exile, Shag, and even Blitz, began applauding their friends, since they had finally found their true feelings.

**One month later¼ .**

Colleen was being helped with her wedding dress by one of the new female Road Rover recruits, Samantha, a female German Shepherd from Vermont. Colleen turned towards her, and said "Thanks, Sam. I love the job you did with this dress. If I like it this much, Huntie's abso-bloomin'-lutely gonna love it." Smiling, Samantha said "Colleen, you're beautiful enough that he'd love you even if it wasn't a dress, but I made this one just for you, to bring out all the best of your figure, which is everything." Smiling, Sam and Colleen finished getting ready, and then they headed out to the main floor of the Chapel, where Colleen was waiting as patiently as she could to have her big day with Hunter.

**Meanwhile, in the men's dressing room¼ ¼ **

Exile was giving Hunter a hand with his tuxedo, since he seemed to be too nervous to handle the thing. "Exile, I've never been this nervous in battle before, but now, I'm about to marry Colleen, the most beautiful female dog on Earth, and I'm shaking like a leaf in the breeze." Exile said "Comrade Hunter, I hear that it is normal for one to be nervous before wedding. Colleen's probably waiting, so we should get going." Nodding, and adjusting the white rose on his tux, Hunter said, "Thanks, Exile, for being my best man. You're the best friend a guy could ask for. And thanks, Blitz, for agreeing to come." Blitz said "Hunter, I know we haven't always agreed, or been on the best of terms, but I've realized that you and Colleen were made for each other. She truly loves you, and I can see now that you feel the same for her. I'm not going to get in your way anymore." Shaking Blitz's hand, Hunter said "Thanks, Blitz. I'll buy you a souvenir from Hawaii, when Colleen and I get back from our honeymoon." Heading out onto the opposite side of the Chapel from where Colleen was, Hunter waited for the wedding march to play. Five minutes later, Hunter heard the music start, and he strode up to the altar to wait for Colleen. Exile stood beside him on one side, and Blitz on the other. Shag had the pillow with the rings. Hunter looked up suddenly, and his heart skipped a beat. Colleen, the beautiful female Collie he had loved since meeting her almost two years ago, was coming down the aisle, escorted by Samantha, her bridesmaid. She had on a flowing white dress, and was carrying a bouquet of red roses. She stopped at the altar beside Hunter, and both of their cheeks flushed brightly. Hunter thought to himself '_My god__¼__¼__ Colleen's so beautiful__¼__ I can't believe it took me so long to admit it, but I love her so much.' _Hunter snapped his attention back to The Master, who had mounted the podium. Professor Hubert was playing the organ. The Master began the wedding speech "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to unite this couple in the state of holy matrimony. If there is anyone with any objections, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." After five minutes, The Master turned to Hunter, and said "Do you have the rings?" Pulling the rings off the pillow that Shag was holding, Hunter slid Colleen's on first, then she did his, and then they took each others' hands. The Master asked "Do you, Hunter, take Colleen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, both in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Smiling, Hunter said "I do." Turning his attention to Colleen, The Master said "Do you, Colleen, take Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, both in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Colleen nodded, and said "I do." With a broad smile on his face, The Master said "Then by the power vested in me by Our Lord God Almighty, and the State of New Mexico, and the Holy Son Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Smiling, Hunter lifted Colleen's veil, and kissed her long and deep. The assembled crowd burst into joyous applause.

**Chapter 8: The Honeymoon**

Shortly after the reception, Hunter and Colleen left in the Sonic Rover, headed for Hawaii. Hunter had booked a reservation for a five-star hotel for a week. The hotel was called the Blue Diamond, one of the best hotels on the island of Hawaii. Once they arrived, Hunter landed the Sonic Rover at the airport, pulled out his and Colleen's luggage, and called a Taxi. Within minutes, he and Colleen were in front of the Blue Diamond. Hunter paid the driver, and gave him a generous tip, since he had helped carry the luggage over to the valet. "Huntie, it's¼ ¼ ..so beautiful here. Thanks for reserving such a lovely hotel for our honeymoon.", Colleen said, wrapping her arm around Hunter's shoulders as they headed inside. Hunter confirmed his reservation with the desk clerk, got his room keycard, and then he and Colleen headed into the elevator. Upon exiting, Hunter and Colleen headed for their room, Hunter slid the keycard into the lock, and opened the door, and Colleen gasped at the sight of the room. "Huntie¼ .this is¼ ¼ fantastic. I love you so much!" Hunter went into the bathroom first to freshen up and pull off his tux, and then he put on some more comfortable clothes. Colleen changed out of her wedding gown, folded it up, and changed into a red and white sundress. After they discussed what they wanted to do, Hunter led Colleen back downstairs, and out to the best restaurant in the area, the Royal Island Steakhouse. Hunter ordered a Chateau Briande, which is a fancy-cut French steak with butter cream sauce, cooked medium rare, fries, and a salad with croutons and Creamy Caesar dressing, with a coke to drink. Colleen ordered the same thing, except she decided to have ranch dressing on her salad, and she ordered root beer to drink. After a ten minute wait, their waiter brought their food out for them. As they ate, Hunter said "Colleen, this is probably the best night of my life. We're finally together, and we're here on this beautiful island. The only thing that could possibly make it any better, is, well¼ ¼ .there's no way this night could get better. I know that you and I will always be together." After they finished their dinner, Hunter and Colleen each paid half of the $75 dollar bill. Hunter left a $30 dollar tip, and then he hailed a cab to take him and Colleen back to the hotel. Upon arrival, they walked along the beach for a while, then Colleen said "Huntie, let's go and get ready for bed." Nodding, Hunter took Colleen's hand and headed back inside, and up to their room. Hunter changed into his pajamas, and Colleen put on her light pink night robe. Hunter smiled when he saw Colleen head over towards the bed, as he was already laying down. "Colleen, you are so beautiful."; he said, pulling her close as soon as she got into bed with him. "Good night, Huntie. I love you."; Colleen said, kissing Hunter deeply. Hunter returned her kiss, then said "I love you too, Colleen, and I always will." Minutes later, Hunter flipped off the light, and wrapped his arms around Colleen's slim waist. Colleen draped her arms over Hunter's shoulders, and, within minutes, the two newlyweds were fast asleep, dreaming of their futures together.

**The End.**


End file.
